The comprehensive plan to upgrade and expand laboratory animal facilities and animal support services at Michael Reese Hospital and Medical Center (MRH/MC) in Chicago begin in 1975. The existing facilities at the time were not adequate to provide laboratory animal support for the needs of an expanding biomedical research community whose animal requirements stabilized at a population of approximately 5,000 animals (5% large and 95% small). Less than 30 investigators utilized 1,000 animals in the early 1970's compared to more than 60 investigators at present. The intent of this program which is in its final phase is to provide the MRH/MC biomedical research community and educational staff with the necessary animal facilities and animal support services that are in full compliance with DHHS-NIH guidelines for animal care. The purpose of this application to the Animal Resources Branch of Research Resources is to complete this final phase to improve the institutional animal resources available to meet our current and future biomedical research needs. Funds are specifically requested for selected pieces of heavy duty service support equipment to increase efficiency and provide facilities that are consistent with the Guide. The specific goal of this proposal is to achieve accredotation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.